Another Way
by DrowCrazy
Summary: I am leaving this story for a while... ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own JKR does.

Notice: This is a rough story that has a distance to go and will more than likely end up getting rewritten.

Prologue

Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and underage wizard extraordinaire had just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was once again being shipped back to his relative home.

Something extraordinary had happened this year... well a few things if truth be told.

Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Riddle didn't attack harry indirectly or other wise- apparently getting a new body means you have to adjust and Voldemort had been very sickly since acquiring his new body.

Harry had wizened up- about a month into his sixth year Harry had followed Ron to a designated meeting spot where Ron and the Headmaster would discuss Harry and the Headmaster's plans for him, as they pertained to the Weasley's.

In light of the information Harry had decided to buckle down and really study. He obtained books on occlumency to aid Severus Snape's lessons and he found that he wasn't being taught properly. Harry therefore taught himself and then confronted Severus, who actually looked pleased with Harry for once. He looked a bit proud at having been found out. He explained to Harry that Dumbledore held a threat over his head.

Thoroughly pissed and hoping for self preservation Harry began researching alternative schools to attend. Harry sent off a total of thirteen letters including four to schools that the author of the book he read claimed that they did not exist.

And thus we find Harry in his room at his relatives home, Number Four Privett Drive, in Little Whinging Surrey.


	2. Ch1: Letters of Hope

See Prologue for Disclaimer

Chapter One: Letters of Hope

Harry sat on his bed reading his texts from all six years at Hogwarts. He was studying in hopes of having an easy NEWTS year, because as of yet he had received no reply to his applications to alternative schools. He had sent out owls half way through his sixth year, more than enough adequate time to receive replies. Harry had resigned himself to another school year at Hogwarts, It would be his last, but there was no telling the manipulations Albus would go through.

Tap-tap- tap, a noise disturbed his inner thoughts, an owl was pecking at his window. Harry opened the window and fourteen owls flew into his bedroom. Harry took the letters and let the owls rest.

Of the letters two were returned still addressed to the school they were sent to and unopened.

Harry opened the letter from Beauxbotons first.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Unfortunately your application has been rejected as our school population is entirely females of one hundred years ago.

Madame Maxime, O.

"Well bloody hell, shouldn't the book had said that," Harry muttered.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Unfortunately Durmstrang does not accept student transfers after third year.

Headmaster Karakoff

Two down ten ruddy more letter to go, and none of them felt thick enough to be acceptance letters, Harry sighed but kept making his way through.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your application to Salem's Institute of Magic has been accepted. See enclosed materials for further information on the school. We expect a confirmation no later than August 31, midnight.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Jane Smith

By the time that Harry finished opening the last letter he had five acceptance letters, one to a school in Canada, two schools in America, and two "supposedly" non existent schools.

Harry made a list:

Salem's Institute for Magic

Quebec Institute for the Magically Gifted

New York Magical Institute

Merlin's Attuned School for the Gifted

Magic Academy

Salem's had the same curriculum as Hogwarts, which would be acceptable- if out of the ordinary weren't offered, but they were. Merlin's on closer inspection appeared to be a cross between magic and the hippie era. Flower power and drug use were apparent by the pictures in the brochure.

The best vital option would be Magic Academy, thought two downsides being it was in another realm and more then humans went to said school.

Harry had time before he had to send his acceptance letter back to the schools so he decided to sleep on it.


	3. Ch2: Breaking Free

See Prologue for disclaimer.

A/N:

Okay, I know I wasn't exactly clear when I mentioned Harry followed Ron to a meeting with Dumbledore, he wanted to arrange a marriage between Ginny and Harry- over done I know- but with everything pretty much already done- short of Dumbledore dressing in leather and tying Harry to his desk and spanking him like he is a naughty boy before popping his cherry.... I really am naughty.

On a side note I am worried, I have the next few chapters written, but I might be rewriting them before they are posted because I do not think that I like the way the go... You never know.

Ohh and if you read this would you mind reviewing I would like to know what you think of it.... Thanks for the three reviews I have at this point in time.

* * *

Chapter Two: Breaking Free

Harry woke to a tapping sound at his window, an owl was there packing insistently. Harry opened his window and let the bird in, relieving it of it's burden as he did so. The letter, addressed to him in emerald green ink, made him think it was from Albus, the Hogwarts seal on the back seal its origin in his mind.

Dear Harry,

Madame Maxime wrote me saying that you requested admittance into her school. I feel that perhaps you solitude at your relatives is not good for you, therefore I will send some order members to retrieve you this evening at five o' clock pm., please be ready you will be going to stay with the Weasleys.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

That sealed the deal, he wrote a reply to one of the schools.

My name is Harry James Potter and I accept admission. I will be going on the run immediately. I will be hiding from one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included in this letter is my blood, please locate me and retrieve me at anyone's earliest convenience.

Harry James Potter

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Girl, please deliver this letter to Magic Academy. I am about to go on the run," Harry told her seriously.

Hedwig flew off, meanwhile Harry packed his trunk left the acceptance letter from Quebec in plain sight in hopes of throwing off the Order. He left the house, unnoticed by his aunt, and stuck out his wand hand, then he boarded the Knight Express.

Ten minutes later, Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. After pulling his cloak tighter around himself he made his way through the pub and onto the alley, headed for Gringott's. At Gringott's Harry went to his vault filling his trunk and two bags he got off pegs. Before leaving the bank Harry had some money exchanged into pounds.

Harry headed back into muggle London taking a few buses and trains, hoping that anyone that would have presued him would lose him. The last bus he stepped off had brought him to a seedier part of downtown London, he looked for a cheap hotel to stay in. '

It was only after he was in his hotel room that Harry finally allowed himself to relax,n he had finally gotten one over on Dumbledore. Harry ate out that night and when he finally fell asleep he felt like he was finally one the way to controlling his own life.

"Harry wake up," a voice said, and Harry grabbed his glasses to see who it was.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him wearing a frown.

"What are you doing here," Harry asked, noting after the fact that he wasn't in his hotel room anymore.

"I had some Order members bring you here once I located you," Albus explained.

"Well I don't want to be here, where ever here is," Harry said.

"You are at Grimmauld Place, Order Head quarters, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and the Weasleys are here," Albus said.

"Obviously you won't let me leave," Harry stated coldly.

"It's for your protection against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Albus said desperately.

"Since I've no choice, GET OUT OF MY ROOM," Harry yelled the last bit at the top of his lungs with all his might, his magic was a flicker of swirling colors surrounding his body.

"But-."

"OUT NOW," Harry yelled.

Albus left the room, but not before giving Harry a disappointed look.

"How the fuck did they find me," Harry muttered aloud.

A knock sounded on the door.

"GO AWAY," Harry yelled.

The door opened.

"Mom asked me to bring you something to eat," Ginny said carrying a tray.

"Thanks," Harry said and sat up and began to eat.

Harry suddenly felt hot all over that's when he noticed how mature Ginny looked. She was really starting to fill out.

"GET OUT NOW," Harry yelled at her and threw the food across the room, it was laced with lust potion at the very least.

"But I," Ginny began.

" OUT NOW YOU SCHEMING SLUT," Harry yelled with malice.

Harry locked his door behind her.

Harry felt the effects of the lust potion beginning. Gods how he wanted to touch and to be touched by someone... anyone.

"Are you Harry Potter," a mans voice said behind Harry.

Harry turned to look at the man, clearly he wasn't human, vampire if his looks were anything to go on. He was hot, paleness with black hair and ice blue eyes that were almost white. Harry launched himself and the man intent on kissing him. The man caught him in the air and held him at arms length.

"Sorry they dosed me with lust potion," he said ashamed and extremely horny.

"Are all of your things in here," the man asked.

"Huh, yeah," Harry said licking his lips and eying the man.

"The man used wandless magic to gather Harry's still packed trunk and shrink it and put it in his pocket. He led them to the shadows in the room and suddenly Harry was freezing before appearing in a room lined with beds.

"Jasmine Elda, I have a student who has been dosed with lust potion," the vampire called out.

A woman tinted blue with pale blue hair and eyes, and pointed ears walked into the room. Harry began squirming closer to the man.

"I see, drink up, there's a good boy," the woman said with a smile revealing a wicked set of pointed teeth.

A spell was placed on Harry, keeping him petrified and he was levitate onto the bed where he was left for five minutes so that the potion could take effect. After the potion did its job he was released from the spell.

"Now, Mr. Potter I am Professor Anubis, I was sent by the Headmistress to retrieve you. If you will follow me," the vampire man said.

Now that Harry was firmly in control of himself he was blushing and all to aware of his attempted attack on the Professor.

The Professor led him to an office where a clearly Elvin woman was stroking Hedwig.

"Thank you Alan, Mr. Potter may I welcome you to Magic Academy my name is Elthra," the lady said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said, noticing Alan Anubis had left the office.


	4. Ch3: Letters Home

See Prologue for disclaimer.

A/N:

OK any questions thus far, anyone want something cleared up?

Reviews are welcomed......

* * *

Chapter Three: Letters Home

"Now, we generally like our first years to arrive early in order to be tested for their potential classes. I've already had your blood tested so here is your list. You've only your electives to choose, core classes are mandatory," she explained.

She handed him a piece of parchment.

Core Classes:

Introduction Seminar

Battle and Tactics

Dark Arts and their Defense

Arithmancy

Magic

History

Runes

Electives:

Necromancy

Healing and Anatomy

Mind and Soul Magic

Racial Relations and Ethics

Elemental Magic

Blood Magic

Animagus

"While there is no limit to your elective choices it is suggested only five at a time," she said handing him a quill and ink.

Harry checked Necromancy, Mind and Soul Magic, Elemental Magic, Blood Magic, and Racial Relations and Ethics.

"Aah good choices you will have a full schedule," she said, Harry's only reply was to nod.

"Okay first off due to the acclimation of new surroundings all first years are housed and taught in one building. You will have to cook all of your meals. You will have a suite to yourself that will include a kitchen, sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom. Your room will be keyed to your magic so it will only open for you, however as you will learn other races have their own ways of getting around even those wards. If you find yourself with a bite and that bite begins to fester you are to go to your nearest teacher and inform them," she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am."

"Any questions thus far?"

"Tuition?"

"Is paid at the end of term."

"Supplies," Harry asked.

"Can be gotten in Louisville, but I will have a teacher take you because it is unsafe if you are not trained in the slightest," she said.

"When will classes begin," he asked.

"September first," she said.

She had a student show Harry the first years building, including it's library and his room.

An owl was waiting on him in his room.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I will be by your room in one hour to collect you for your shopping trip.

Professor Sier

Harry began unpacking, he put his books on his shelves and put his clothes up. He grabbed two of his money bags when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door to find a decidedly human woman standing there, her blonde hair was cut short and her eyes were amber.

"I'm Professor Sier, if you will grab this," she said holding out a chain once he stepped into the hallway and closed his door the two of them traveled by Portkey. They landed in an alley full of shops.

"That end is the market, they will fill orders by Post," she said grabbing a pamphlet for him and a magical shopping bag.

He got enough groceries for two weeks and then they headed on.

"Because you are human you will need battle gear to wear under your clothes," she said leading him into a shop.

Inside he took his time choosing and ended up with a Basilisk vest and pants, he also choose a magically reinforced Katana as his weapon for class. Next she took him to Morgana's Nook for his books, he choose quite a few that weren't on his list of school things. She took him around to various stores to get all of his supplies salts, chalks, and the other various items he would need for classes.

When they were finished he had ordering forms for all of the stores they stopped at. Professor Sier Portkeyed them back to the first years building and left him to unpack. By this time it was late and Harry put all his things away before soaking in his tub and then falling into bed dead tired. He settled into a peaceful sleep knowing that he really was on the path he was supposed to be on, finally.

The sun streaming in through his window woke Harry the next morning. He got out of bed and after using the restroom set about cooking himself breakfast. Harry st down at his kitchen table eating absentmindedly when he heard a tapping at the window. He opened the window and an exhausted owl flew in and landed on the table and fainted.

Harry could tell the letter was from Dumbledore, and because he didn't yet know any detection or revealing spells he went ahead and opened it, making note in his mind that he would have to look some up and quickly.

Dear Harry,

It is imperative for your safety that you return. We are all worried about you. Young Ms. Weasley has been crying since you ordered her from your room using foul language. If you choose to continue this behavior I will be forced to alert the Ministry and that is not something either of us want. I implore you to return to safety.

Albus Dumbledore

"Hedwig do you feel up to delivering some letters?"

Hedwig hooted that she was from her perch and glared at the unconscious owl on the table. Harry wrote his reply.

Albus,

You've plotted your last involving me. I know about your plans for me and I will not be martyred to your cause. As for Ginny Weasley I won't touch that slut with a ten foot pole even with the lust potion you had them slip me. My safety is no longer any concern of yours ex- Headmaster. Have a delightful life.

Harry James Potter

Hermione,

I've left the wizarding world and am currently attending what was described in a book as a mythical school. I am fine but I couldn't deal with Dumbledore and his plans for me. He wanted Ginny to seduce me, pretend to be pregnant so I would marry her. He wanted my mind weakened by fake occlumency lessons so I would be easily martyred in the cause against Voldemort. My death would leave my families fortune in his hands. If you don't believe me verify it with Severus, but keep it quite. For your safety I implore you to escape as soon as possible.

Prongs Jr.

Minister of Magic C. Fudge,

I am writing you with my concerns. I am now attending another magic school in a foreign country and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is attempting to force me to go to Hogwarts. I left my relatives home and he kidnapped me and attempted to hold me hostage. While being held against my will I was given food laced with a lust potion in attempts to get me to sleep with Ginerva Weasley. He plans to marry me off to her and make me a sacrificial lamb to Lord Voldemort. I have written this letter with my blood to ensure its authenticity. I have also included my memories of said events. I implore you to take action, his fixation on me is not healthy for either of us.

Sincerely

Harry James Potter

The Weasley Clan,

First off the following people can be excused from this letter: Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, and Bill.

The rest of you. I hope you rot in hell your money grubbing whores of dogs. I wouldn't touch that slut Ginny with the lust potion you dosed me with you no good pieces of shit. I would've had a more loyal friend with Draco rather than Ron. At least Draco would have stabbed me in the front not the back. I hope you all know that they have a special place in hell reserved for you all and your great and mighty Dumbledore. DON'T EVER CONTACT ME DON'T EVEN UTTER MY NAME!!!

H.J.P. Prongs Jr.


	5. Ch4: Self Taught

See Prologue for disclaimer.

A/N:

Okay for those who notice my error has been fixed. I hope that you all like this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or encouragement sent it through a review.

Reviews are welcome as always.

One more thing.... njferrell review about Ginny had me ROFLMAO.

* * *

Chapter Four: Self Taught

Harry spent his first day wandering around the first year building, there were some first years there already, but he mostly steered clear of them.

The second day he started teaching himself. The pamphlet he had gotten on the school said all students used wandless magic, in preparation for this Harry wanted to tackle wandless magic.

Harry read the first two chapters on the introduction to the wandless magic. Wizarding children before they received their wands were prone to accidental magic, a form of wandless magic though unfocussed. Wandless magic is the act of focusing ones magic on making something happen and willing it to be. Because wandless magic can be interrupted by a stray thought it was best to learn Occlumency or at the very least be proficient in meditation.

When making the transition from wand to wandless magic some found it most helpful to say the incantation as an initiate for a spell, while others a movement of their hand or wrist. Different methods work for different people.

Harry pulled his first year books on charms and transfiguration off of his shelves and decided to try one of the simpler charms. He conjured a feather with his wand and then tried to use wandless magic to levitate it, it didn't work. Harry tried transfiguring a piece of straw into a pin, and that fail. So he attempted to do both using the different activation methods he read about, and he still failed.

Harry went to the library and checked out a book on meditation. Harry spent a good three hours teaching himself meditation.

That night Harry made a study time table for his week.

The next morning he read through the introduction for Runes, which would involve a vast amount of memorization, but Rune Magic, a study that was offered after first year lasted longer than most other magics.

Harry spent his day going over the introduction to his classes and meditating.

Arithmancy was mathematics, its more advanced forms were for creating new spells and potions.

Dark arts introduction delved into the label of light and dark magic. It made the point that the Avada Kedavra killing curse could be used on people dieing slowly to stop their suffering. Meanwhile the Wingardium Leviosa could be used to levitate a person up into the air and drop them to their death.

Blood magic was a form of magic that no magic suppressions could stop. It used symbols, runes, and blood to enact its magic.

In Elemental magic a student was started off small. Getting wind to blow, ripples in water, a plant to grow, and flame to flicker, from there a student would move on to more advanced forms of control.

Mind and Soul magic dealt with Occlumency and its counter, as well as soul fragmenting and transcendental meditation and magic.

Racial Relations and Ethics taught where all different races were, these governments, their attitudes, culture, and ethics.

Necromancy dealt not only raising the dead, but also binding, trapping, and banishing spirits.

Harry spent his first week studying hard, leaving his room only to check out books from the library.

By the end of the first week he was beginning the spells he had learned in his first year, his progress was slow but it was progress.

Dear Harry,

I spoke with Severus and I've put in applications to other schools. I left the Weasley's the same day as you, because I could tell that something wasn't right. I am currently waiting for an acceptance letter. I'll let you know when I decide where I am going to go.

Ron has been trying to get me back to the Burrow, but as soon as I got home I persuaded my parents we needed an out of country holiday.

Stay safe and free.

Hermione

Harry decided to wait until he heard from Hermione again to write back.

Harry spent the next two weeks learning. He had mastered meditation, the "clear your mind" part of Severus' lessons, and he was constructing the defense perimeters around his mind.

Because Harry was keeping cooped up in his room studying he didn't venture out to make friends. His only destination when he left his room was the library, where he checked out a book and then headed back to his private studies.

Dear Harry,

I've been accepted to a magic school in Salem in the US. I have kept in regular contact with Severus and he has decided to leave the country and go with me. He is going to buy a home in Salem and has asked if I would spend weekends with him. He's decided to post articles in various papers for private potion mail orders and he is going to sale potions to apothecaries.

My family and I are currently revisiting France, they are more open minded than the Britain wizarding world and would not cooperate for an extradition with them.

Let me know how you are, keep safe and free.

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

I am well, I have been studying hard to get up to par for my new school year. I have taught myself Occlumency by way of a book. I am still working at it and haven't mastered it yet. I am including with this letter a book on Occlumency for you, try your best to master the subject. When you master it let me know because I've another book for you.

So does that mean that Severus has finally decided to leave the war?

Be careful the order are foxes, all clever and sneaky as they try to stab you from behind, watch your back.

Harry

As Harry was sending off his reply he received a package. He opened it, there was a Daily Prophet article and a letter, he read the article first.

**_The Daily Prophet_**

**_Albus Dumbledore arrested for illegal use of DARK LUST POTION on THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED_**

_For those not keeping up with the trial of Albus Dumbledore, here is a recap._

_Minister Fudge on the behalf of Harry James Potter has brought charges against Albus Dumbledore of the use of an illegal Dark Lust Potion. The Minister received a letter from a concerned Harry Potter. The letter had a heavy air of worry to it as well as concern from young Mr. Potter. The letter explained that Mr. Potter had been receiving threats from the Headmaster because he decided to change schools._

_The Headmaster even went so far as to have Mr. Potter kidnapped. With the letter came pensieve memories of the events. When questioned under veritaserum not only did Albus Dumbledore admit to these wrongs, but he also admitted to planning to use Harry untrained against the Dark Lord and let him die and then defeating the Dark Lord and taking all the credit._

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore has been found guilty and been sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban Wizarding Prison._

Harry opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I have taken care of the matter you wrote me about. If there are any other matters in which you need my help please feel free to contact me.

On another matter, for my own peace of mind, I want your assurance that you are safe, well, and content if not out right happy.

If not contact me and I would be more than happy to work with you to make arrangements that are more to your satisfaction.

Sincerely

Minister Cornelius Fudge


	6. Ch5: Of Classes and a Bite

Disclaimer is in Prologue.

A/n: At the end of this chapter you will find anexplanation on races. If any of you have questions review them to me and I will do my best to answer them.

I am stuck on Chapter six, when I write I try to stay a couple chapters ahead. I might have to cut six short and go ahead and start seven because it is becoming a disaster to try to finish it.

Let me know if you like this story.......

* * *

Chapter Five: Of Classes and a Bite

"Welcome to your introduction seminar, it is the only class you all will have today and tomorrow. My name is Professor Elva Hidgings and I teach Blood Magic," a woman said.

She looked human, but there was no way of knowing for sure.

"As you should have read in your school acceptance letter this school teaches wandless magic. You will be required to use only wandless magic, I suggest you read your books to learn how."

"As each of you were given the tour of this building you will have noticed there are no second years or up with you. The reason being that you are all new to this and as such we do not want you to die during your first year, if you were to pick a fight with a student proficient in wandless magic you would be helpless. We do not encourage fighting, wars, or feuds in this school. All wars and feuds are left off of this campus, anyone participating in these risk expulsion."

"Because this school is in another dimension we use ruins to cross through dimensions. At the end of the year your Runes Professor will teach you how to cross over both ways."

"If you research the library you will find a map of this dimension, I suggest you copy it because you will need it. Each of you take the papers on your desk with you. Read them and have any questions you have ready tomorrow morning, you are all dismissed," she said.

Harry took his papers and left.

Louisville was modeled after New Orleans. Louisiana and Mississippi were two places that their kind could go with f=relatively little glamours.

Harry went to the library and got his copy of the map. The librarian had copies already made and waiting in stacks for the students.

When he got back to his room he continues his private studies after finishing the introduction package.

The second orientation class lasted about thirty minutes and Harry made his way to his rooms and back to his private studies.

The night before his first day of classes a time table was slipped under his door.

Wednesday, his first day of classes Harry only had problems with Battle and Tactics. Professor Kash ran the students through a series of exercises and made them run a mile. The werewolf teacher had to be a sadist at heart because by the end of class Harry was sore and wanted to look up potions to brew to ease his aches.

Harry's other classes weren't all that hard, he was ahead but decided to still take notes in those classes.

When Harry's last class was over he made dinner while looking through his Potion books. Even though what he was looking for he still found in his books he still put in an order to Morgana's Nook.

After dinner Harry used the last of his potion ingredients on the potions and sent in an order to the apothecary for more.

Friday morning Harry woke up to feelings of sexual pleasure. A young woman was on top of him grinding against him and sucking his neck. He threw he off of him.

"Get out," he told the vampire in a deadly voice.

"But I have to," she began.

"Out now," he bellowed.

"Fine but it's your own fault," she retorted and left.

That day by lunch the bite had begun to fester.

Harry sought out Professor Anubis.

"Professor I need your help," Harry said.

"What's wrong?"

Harry showed the vampire his neck and heard a sharp in hale of breath.

"The reason you are told to seek out a teacher as soon as it begins festering is because you risk becoming that vampire's slave. I will have to bite you to remove it," he said, more as a warning, but an inevitable warning.

"Ok."

Anubis pulled Harry close, and he felt his warm breath on his neck a split second before he felt the teeth, but it wasn't painful. It was pleasure and when the vampire began sucking his blood Harry came. In the five minutes it took the vampire to remove the poison Harry came six times. When Anubis licked the pricks closed he held Harry close steadying him. He ran his hands down Harry's back soothing his twitching muscles, that's when Harry realized his hands were gripping his Professor's hair tightly.

"Thank you," Harry said hoarsely.

"Your welcome," Professor Anubis said roughly.

Harry left the office and went to his room to clean up.

* * *

For the Readers Benefit...

Vampires release an enzyme while feeding that causes their prey to reach a sexual high. The enzyme is stronger the older the vampire. There is also another enzyme in the bite of a vampire, if a vampire finishes feeding then this enzyme like the other is removed. If the venomous enzyme is not removed, such as an unfinished feeding or purposefully left behind, the bite will fester and turn black. This festering signifies that within twenty four hours the prey will become the slave of the vampire that bit said prey. Unlike popular muggle myth vampires are not destroyed by sun light, crosses and garlic have no effect on them. Stakes through the heart does not kill a vampire, they must be dismembered and the pieces burned with magical fire. They can eat food, but their main substance is that of blood of any creature, though most prefer the blood of magical humans and creatures over that of muggles. The magic in blood gives them a high, it temporarily boosts their magic. They have enhanced speed, vision, strength, and in most cases magic when compared to a human.

Weres, while the muggles and Earth's magical population know and have limited interactions with werewolves, they do not know about other weres. Werewolves are widely known because of the two different types. Those who are cursed and those who aren't. While the origins of the cursed werewolves is unknown these few facts are known. In Earth's year 569 AD the first cursed werewolf showed up. Cursed werewolves have the weakness of silver and are ruled by the phases of the moon. Cursed werewolves are not allowed in this realm, the few exceptions being when a werewolf has "accidentally" bred with a cursed one and produced a cursed child, is these cases the child in forced to wear an amulet that transports the child to a haven on the nights of full moons. The haven is in a section of woods that have been warded against all other creatures, when the time for their forced transformation is over they are transported to their pack via the amulet. Due to the violent nature of a cursed transformation it is likely that the cursed will have suffered an injury and need medical attention. All other weres can freely change into their forms. They have enhanced senses and strength, occasionally their magics may be stronger than ordinarily.

Demons and Daemons, Demons are summon-able creatures form the nether worlds who can only be controlled through force of barter. Daemons and a humanoid demonic race. Their features resemble that of a cross between a human and a Demon. They prefer to live in a secluded colony, they have refused to send their young to Academy for schooling, choosing instead to home school their children. Not much is known about their powers or abilities, as they have chosen to live in seclusion. It is hard to separate myth from fact at this time on beings who have refused to integrate with the current society.

Elves and Fae are similar creatures, both fall into sub races of elementals. The Elves tend to be more vegetarian and rarely if ever eat meat. Fae have sharp teeth meant for a heavy diet of meat with light fruit and vegetables. Both tend to easily control whatever sub element the originate from. They have enhanced senses, strength, and magic.

All of these races have increased longevity, when compared to that of a human.


End file.
